


Enoby Locks

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2010 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bonus challenge 4 at the 2010 summerpornathon: bad!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enoby Locks

Merlin's eyes were like deep blue pools of sapphire but as Arthur gazed into them they flooded with molten gold, pure magic.

"Why Merlin," he said. "You are beautiful! You are my one true love. I love you more than Gwen. I even love you more than chicken!"

“Cool,” said Merlin.

Arthur snogged him, tangling his fingers in Merlin’s enoby hair as Merlin dragged his through Arthur’s golden locks. Then they were so horny that they ripped off all their clothes, and Merlin gazed upon Arthur’s throbbing manhood and cried,

“Oh! Oh, take me now!”

So Arthur shoved his manhood into Merlin’s boy-pussy and they had amazing sex all night with no lube because they were just cool that way.

When they woke up the next morning, there was screaming outside and the bells were ringing.

“Oh no!” cried Arthur. “I must go and fight the demons.”

“No, Arthur,” said Merlin, “you are the demons!”

And then Arthur was a zombie.


End file.
